We're not the new Will and Diane
by MoniBolis
Summary: Alicia and Cary have dinner after a day of work. ONE SHOT.


One night at Florrick, Agos and Associates.

Cary Agos rubs his eyes. It wasn't that late, but he and Alicia had been working since 8 am in the same case. Billing hours are important as Clark told

them.

- We should push for the deal during the deposition, we have the witness – He says.

- He's a bad witness, we need to prepare him better –

- If we give them the chance, they'll postpone and postpone until our a client can't afford it –

- Okay, I'm done – Alicia says to her partner. She gets up and stretches her arms. – I don't even know what I'm arguing anymore –

- Me too – Cary throws his pen on the desk.

They have a disagreement, but they had many before.

– Want to grab a bite? –

- Actually, I have to check up on my kids. Actually see them and make sure they're still alive. Have at least one meal with my family –

Cary nods – I understand –

Alicia looks around the office. They are the only one left and she feels like Cary is lonely.

- But hey, do you want come? –

- I don't want to intrude –

- Oh come on, you were practically living in my apartment a few weeks ago –

- Okay. –

They put their coats on. – We need to buy the food first. Zach called me to say the fridge is empty –

- So you were serious when you said you need to make sure they're still alive –

* * *

At Alicia's apartment Alicia, her kids and Cary are having dinner.

- We remind you the clouds aren't real and you should always stay away from the dog park – Zach says

- In news about our own Night Vale Community Radio, we've been feeding the floating cat with invisible corn from John Peter, you know the farmer.–

Grace says.

- And now the weather – both teen agers say and laugh.

Cary turns his head to Alicia, looking rather confused.

- Don't look at me. I have no idea what they're talking about.–

- It's a podcast – Zach tells them.

- Yeah, it's pretty funny –

- I still don't know – Alicia replies.

Grace's phone rings. – Oh its…uhm…I got to take this. Can I be excuse? –

- Sure – Alicia responds and Grace runs to her room to answer her phone.

- Hey mom, there's going to be a concert this weekend and I really want to go –

- Where? When? And with who? –

- At the Lincoln Hall, Saturday 8 pm with Jacob Kurtzberg and Stanley Lieber. They're classmates –

- Who's going to drive? –

- Uh…me – Zach says – I don't drink mom –

Alicia sighs – Alright –

- Thanks mom – Zach gets up – I'll them right now –

- Do you need money? –

- No – Zach says on his way to the room.

- They've grown up so much – Cary says – I remember when Peter was the State Attorney; Grace used to visit him and do her homework on his couch.

Seems like forever ago –

- Yeah – Alicia remembers how Cary stared at Grace a month ago. That was probably the reason. He has known them for almost five years now.

- It must be weird to you – Cary tells her – To see your kids grow up –

- Sometime it is. You remember them when they were cute little babies and then you see them as they are now. But it's amazing to watch them

develop their own personalities and it makes you feel proud when they turn out to be good individuals –

- They're good kids – Cary says.

- Meh, they alright – Alicia jokes and makes Cary laugh.

- You know, I want to have kids someday – the blonde lawyers confesses.

- Really? –

- Yes. You seem surprised – Cary drinks from his beer.

- A little bit –

- I'm not a traditionalist, but I want to find the right woman and have kids. I would definitely do a better job than my dad –

- Oh, I agree – Alicia tells him – Do you have anyone in mind for Mrs. Agos? –

- Uhm…- Cary tilts his head. – I'm working on it. But until then, I'm focusing on my career –

- Yeah…- Alicia looks at him funny.

- What? –

- Will doesn't want kids. He never did –

Cary frowns – Okaay…why the comparison? –

- Cary, we're wrong – Alicia acts like she had a revelation.

- Wrong about what? –

- We're not the new Will and Diane –

- Because I want a family and Will doesn't? –

- Yes! Why are we comparing us to them when our motivations are completely different? I stopped working to raise my kids and I came back to work for

my kids, Diane never stopped for anyone –

Cary raises an eyebrow – We have ambition like them, but our goals are different. Our backgrounds are different. I can see what you're saying –

- So let's stop compare us to Stern, Lockhart and Gardner or whoever. We're Florrick and Agos damn it! –

- Yeah! –

Alicia takes her beer bottle and raises it – We went from competitors, to opponents, to coworkers, to partners. That's _our story_ –

- Yeah! – Cary takes his bottle too – Cheers, for a unique partnership –

They suddenly laugh.

- I think I have a beer buzz – Alicia says while shaking her head.

- That's explains your little epiphany –

- I also realized that I want you to be happy Cary – Alicia smiles to her partner.

- I want you to be happy too –

After a moment of comfortable silence Cary gets up – I should go home, how much do I owe you for the food? –

- It's okay, it's on me – Alicia gets up too and she walks him to the door.

– Goodnight Cary. Tomorrow we'll change the world –

- Goodnight Ali…-

- Mom! Zach won't get off the phone! – Grace yells from her room.

- She's using her cell phone, why does she need the phone?! – Zach replied also by yelling.

- Are you sure about having kids? – Alicia asks Cary.

- Goodnight Alicia –

**The End.**

* * *

_English not my first language._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
